plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kernel-pult
|PvZ2 = }} :Może chodziło ci o Kernel-Pulta, kartę z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes? Kernel-pult (z ang. Ziarnopulta) to roślina ofensywna, o lobowanym strzale. Normalnie strzela nasionami zadającymi normalne obrażenia (o połowę wolniejsze od szybkości strzału Peashootera), lecz posiada 25% szans na wystrzelenie masła, które zadaje więcej obrażeń niż nasiono i unieruchamia zombie na jakiś czas. Etymologia Nazwa powstała z połączenia słów 'kernel' (z ang. nasiono) oraz przedrostka 'pult', które zostało wzięte od angielskiego słowa 'catapult', oznaczającego po polsku 'katapulta'. Opis w Suburban Almanac Plants vs. Zombies Kernel-pult Kernel-pults fling corn kernels and butter at zombies. Damage: light (kernel), normal (butter) Range: lobbed Special: butter immobilizes zombies Kernel-pult is the eldest of the Pult brothers. Of the three of them, Kernel is the only one who consistently remembers the others' birthdays. He bugs them about it a little, too. Cost: 100 Recharge: fast TŁUMACZENIE Kernel-pult Kernel-pulty strzelają nasionami kukurydzy i masłem w zombie. Obrażenia: małe (nasiono), normalne (masło) Zasięg: lobbowany Umiejętność specjalna: masło unieruchamia zombie Kernel-pult jest najstarszy z Katapultowych braci. Z nich trzech, Kernel jest jedynym, który pamięta o urodzinach pozostałych. Ale on także popełnia błędy. Koszt: 100 Odnawianie: Szybkie Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun cost: 100 DAMAGE: Light RANGE: Lobbed RECHARGE: Fast Kernel-pult flings corn kernels and butter at zombies. Damage Details: light (kernel), normal (butter) Special: butter immobilizes zombies While working as an usher at the local movieplex, he saw "Fried Green Tomatoes" and found his higher calling. He packed up his husks, his kernels, his butter, and enlisted. TŁUMACZENIE Koszt: 100 Obrażenia: Małe Zasięg: Lobbowany Odnawianie: Szybkie Kernel-pulty strzelają nasionami kukurydzy i masłem w zombie. Szczegóły obrażeń: małe (nasiono), normalne (masło) Umiejętność specjalna: masło unieruchamia zombie Kiedy pracował jako woźny w lokalnym movieplexie, zobaczył "Usmażone Zielone Pomidory" i znalazł swoje większe powołanie. Spakował swoje łuski, nasiona, masło i wstąpił do wojska. Ulepszenia Plants vs. Zombies Upgrade'em Kernel-pulta jest Cob Cannon, który po wybraniu celu strzela potężnym pociskiem i zadaje olbrzymie obrażenia, wielu zombie. Aby zasadzić tę roślinę potrzebne są dwa Kernel-pulty, ułożone obok siebie naprzeciwko. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Gdy Kernel-pultowi damy Plant Food, ten wystrzeli w kierunku wszystkich zombie na ekranie masło, zadając przy tym dwa punkty obrażeń i paraliżując ich na 7,5 sekundy. Z kostiumem (Chińska wersja) Kernel-pult wyrzuca zapalone masło, które zadaje większe obrażenia. System poziomów (Chińska wersja) Strategie Plants vs. Zombies Jest świetną rośliną do trudniejszych, jak i łatwiejszych poziomów. Zaleca się używania tej rośliny na etapie Dach wraz z Cabbage-pult. Na poziomach, gdzie głównie atakują nas Gargantuary, na początku poziomu ustawiamy nieco z tyłu dwa Kernel-pulty na wszystkich dostępnych liniach (prócz poziomu z basenem; tam pomijamy basen) i później w ich miejsce ustawiamy ulepszenie jakim jest Cob Cannon. Plants vs. Zombies 2 W drugiej części gry, roślina ta dobrze się sprawdza jako spowalniacz Zombie z racji wystrzeliwanego co jakiś czas masła. Ustawiamy ją zwykle na tyłach naszych szeregów. Dobrze tą roślinę ustawiać razem z Peashooterem lub Cabbage-pultem, ale również można ją posadzić jako pierwszą roślinę ofensywną. Jest świetnym środkiem przeciwko Excavator Zombie, którego spowalnia i jest w stanie bez problemu pokonać. Galeria Ciekawostki *Gdy wybieramy gdzie chcemy zasadzić Kernel-pulta w wersji Xbox Live Arcade, możemy zobaczyć masło na jego koszyku. *Po aktualizacji 2.7.1 w Plants vs. Zombies 2, Kernel-pult może unieruchomić Pharaoh Zombie, kiedy ten znajduje się w sarkofagu. *Jest jedną z czterech roślin robionych na podstawie kukurydzy, pozostałe trzy to Popcorn-pult, Cob Cannon i Popcorn. *Potrafi wyeliminować Snorkel Zombie, kiedy jest pod wodą. *W opisie z Suburban Almanacu z pierwszej części gry używając zwrotu "katapultowi bracia" chodzi o Melon-pulta i Cabbage-pulta. Zobacz też *Cob Cannon en:Kernel-pult Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Rośliny z etapu Dach Kategoria:Rośliny z Pirate Seas Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Kategoria:Dach Kategoria:Pirate Seas Kategoria:Rośliny ofensywne Kategoria:Rośliny lobujące